


you're the reason the sun rises and the stars shine.

by spreadmywings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Goner, I Blame Tumblr, I Love You, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis-centric, M/M, giggly louis, its one in the morning, louis and Harry are so cute, ticklish Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadmywings/pseuds/spreadmywings





	you're the reason the sun rises and the stars shine.

Louis and Harry. Harry and Louis. LouisandHarry. HarryandLouis. Basically.  
They were watching TV. Not anything specific, just staring at the TV. Louis was sat upright on the couch, Harry's head thrown in his lap. Harry turned, his face stuffed into Louis' tummy. He rubbed a hand up Louis' shirt, rubbing his stomach.  
"Louuuuu," Harry sang. Louis ran his fingers through Harry's hair, massaging his scalp.  
"Yeeeess," he sang back.  
"Love you." He mumbled, pecking Louis' tummy.  
"Love you t-" He cut himself off with a laugh when Harry blew a raspberry on his stomach. "stoooop." Louis whined. Harry laughed, continuing to blow raspberries up to his chest, Louis giggling the whole time. When Harry sat up, Louis flopped down on his back still laughing.  
"Louis," Harry laughed, "Breathe." He bent down to Louis' face blowing a raspberry on his cheek, Louis laughing harder.  
"Haz," he gasped. "I hate you." Harry moved his mouth down to Louis' neck, leaving little pecks.  
"Nah." He said, moving back to louis' lips, brushing them together. "You love me." Louis' laughing decreasing dramatically, he pecked his lips multiple times before just leaving them. He pulled away after a few seconds, laying in front of Louis. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry, hugging him close. He sighed.  
"Yeah, yeah. Love you."

Harry smirked, gripping the arms around him.   
"I know."


End file.
